Kana
by Jessegirl04
Summary: Story of modern world with multiple OC's. Not great at summaries but this is more for my amusement. Read if you want or don't.
1. Chapter 1

Kana was an average 10 year old girl. Well, she claimed to be average though she wasn't. Kana was bright and cheerful, it was unquestionable, and she loved bright colors and animals. However, Kana also loved things that weren't so normal. Kana was fascinated with the human body and how it moved and worked. She was an exceptionally intelligent little girl, however her life wasn't the best. Kana had lived with her biological father since she was four – she couldn't remember ever living anywhere else, Kana's father hated her. The only reason he took Kana in was because he didn't want her mother to have her. No other reason. There was no love – just contempt. The man didn't work, he smoked and drank, did drugs and slept with multiple women. Yes, Kana Marianna Lzietical was nothing like her father Jackie Lzietical. And she'd never be like him if she could help it.

Her room – if it could be called that, was actually a shed – the shed was built over and built onto the house. It suited her – she could easily avoid her father. Plus she had a hole in the wall, concealed by her bed that she could get out of when her father thought he had locked her in. The town loved her father. Most of the women were sleeping with him. At one point, Kana had wondered what was beyond this town. Eight more years until she could find out. She wanted to go into the medical field. Not a nurse though.

"Kana!" Her father, Jackie, roared.

"Yes, father." Kana mumbled looking at the floor. He was the only one she spoke to. And that was only because if she didn't answer – he'd beat her. He had before.

"Where have you been?" He asked. He was drunk – again.

"I was in my room, father." Kana mumbled again.

"I took you in out of the goodness of my heart, and I try to feed you – but you – you can't even come eat when you're supposed to! What good is a daughter who won't listen?" Jackie shouted.

"I'm sorry, father. I didn't hear you." Kana mumbled. The story was well-rehearsed bullshit. She knew it very well. She'd read his letters three years ago. Honestly, she was on the level of a college student in her reading abilities – she just didn't speak much. Didn't have a need to.

"I'll let it go this time. Go eat. Scrawny brat." Jackie snarled.

"Yes, father." Kana mumbled going into the small kitchen. So…dinner was cereal. That was nothing new. She hated cereal. With a passion. She'd eaten it for so long that other foods would taste strange to her. That and on top of it – here lately, she'd had a bad cough, she could feel something rattling in her lungs. Probably pneumonia or bronchitis. It wouldn't surprise her.

While she was eating, Kana wondered what her mother was like. Did she have any siblings? Did her mother want to leave her? Or did she fight for her? Would she come back? Kana was a Baptist, but she had faith in God and that was it. Nobody else had her trust. They weren't worth it. That and it got hopes up. It was best to put faith in God and not hope, wish or pray for anything. It was a pessimistic view for a 10 year old to take – but then again, considering her history – it was no surprise. Not that anyone thought she had it bad. They thought she should be grateful her kind loving father had taken her in. Bullshit.

That was another thing. She swore. Well, in her head at least. She only verbally spoke to her father. She didn't want him to hit her as he so frequently did.

She must look like her mother. Because she didn't look like her father. Jackie was 5"6, lithe with vague muscles, mud brown hair, and light blue eyes. He had a prominent limp from where he had gotten hurt in his youth. She on the other hand – she was small, smaller than others her age – that might have something to do with malnutrition or something. She had golden brown hair with natural blonde and red streaks, hazel eyes that were prone to changing colors, and despite being scrawny – she had cherub cheeks and dimples. To top it off – she heard some of the women talking saying she would grow up to be a beauty just like her mother. She had the heart shaped face, the almond shaped eyes, pouty lips and natural glow to her skin. They didn't like her mother –but they admitted that she was beautiful. She wished she could see her.

For now though – she had to do her homework. The teachers didn't like her – but they wouldn't stunt her, she was Jackie's daughter after all and they loved him. Then in an hour – she had to go to bed. 10 years old and managing her own life. What a sad way to live.

Kana was not looking forward to class. She didn't feel good. She'd been in bed the whole weekend with a fever, then the chills and she couldn't eat a thing. Jackie had been gone all weekend. Her head hurt and it was spinning. But she couldn't miss school. It wasn't a big deal anyways.

"Kana, can you tell me what 4 times 4 minus 6 plus 11 is?" Mrs. Jewbroski asked. The rule in the classroom was you had to stand up to answer.

"Yes." Kana nodded. The teacher always had her write it on the board. The teacher knew her mother, she was old – she knew her mother, couldn't get a picture, but she told the girl that her mother loved her and that she was a good woman, despite rumors. It comforted her. "21" was what Kana wrote right before she hit the ground.

When Kana woke up – she realized she was in the hospital. Hooked up to various machines. Mrs. Jewbroski was beside her. That told her that her father was "busy". Figures.

"Kana, you're awake. Do you hurt? Squeeze my hand if you do." Mrs. Jewbroski told her with a sad smile. Kana weakly squeezed. Her head hurt and she ached all over.

"Aches and pains? Headache?" Mrs. Jewbroski asked. A slight nod was her answer. "That's expected. The doctor will be in soon. You have a horrible case of bronchitis and the flu to top it off. Your immune system was low which was why you caught it so bad. That's what the doctor says. We'll get you patched up. We aren't in Kiosksy anymore though. You've been taken to a larger hospital. They've deemed you abused, Kana. You won't be going back to your father." Mrs. Jewbroski told her seeing questions in her eyes.

"She's awake?" A tall female with blonde hair asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Jewbroski replied.

"Have you told her?" She asked.

"Yes, Kana is very smart. She needed to know sooner rather than later." Mrs. Jewbroski replied.

"Do you hurt?" The doctor asked.

"She does. Aches and pains and a headache. I asked her when she woke up." Mrs. Jewbroski supplied.

"Well, I can give her an aspirin but not much else." The doctor said.

"You may want to be careful. Her mother was aspirin sensitive." Mrs. Jewbroski warned her.

"You knew her mother?" The doctor asked. They couldn't find a record of the woman by the name of Karianna Miatio.

"I taught her mother." Mrs. Jewbroski smiled sadly.

"We don't have the name of that woman for the last 5 years." The doctor said.

"She changed her name. She wanted to get away since her husband took one of her children away." Mrs. Jewbroski revealed. "She's not in the United States anymore. She moved to Japan and remarried."

"We'll have to try and find her. There's no one else we can surrender the girl to." The doctor admitted.

"I'm not sure how you'd go about it." Mrs. Jewbroski said sadly.

"We'll send out inquiries through the government. If she changed her name and married in another country, there is bound to be a record of it. For now though, Kana will have to stay in the hospital. Her body isn't strong enough to be running around, and her immune system has suffered – it wasn't that strong to begin with." The doctor said with a small smile at Kana as she ruffled her hair. "If you'll excuse me."

The doctor, Dr. Maggie Leuden would be pushing to find the girl's mother as quickly as possible. There was no reason for her to stay in the hospital – she needed a good home. From what they'd gathered from her body – her life hadn't been easy. Signs of malnutrition, multiple illnesses, abuse, and her body was weak, her immune system was poor – she couldn't afford to get sick before they got her better. No, she'd look and find the mother – according to the records, before her mother's name change, the girl had an older sister and a younger brother. That might be good in speeding up her emotional recovery. There was no telling what kind of psychological issues the girl had from living with her father and going through it. For Pete's sake, according to the old teacher – the girl has probably seen _adult activities_. That was not right for a child. They'd keep her in the hospital, get her some books and toys, get nurses to pay attention to her and get her back up to a good level. The level that a 10 year old should be at. Some people weren't meant to be parents – and that man was one of them.

"Dr. Leuden?" A man asked.

"Yes, Detective?" Dr. Leuden asked calmly.

"How is the girl?" Detective Robbie Renalde asked.

"She's awake, Detective. She apparently doesn't speak though." Dr. Leuden reported with a frown. So many things could cause that – but it wasn't her field.

"She'll recover?" Detective Renalde asked.

"She will. It'll take time. Her immune system is weak, she's malnourished, shows signs of abuse – faint scars and bruises, there is evidence of bones that were broken, her lungs are filled with fluid, and she doesn't seem able to handle normal food – her stomach is sensitive." Dr. Leuden reported with a tight frown. It infuriated her to no end.

"I see. Any news on if her mother is alive, or if she has any other family?" Detective Renalde asked.

"Mrs. Jewbroski, her teacher, knew her mother – she says the mother changed her name around five years ago, and remarried in another country. She only has her father's family to fall back on and that is ill advised." Dr. Leuden reported.

"We'll ask to check in on her every so often. To keep an eye on her. In the meantime, we'll see about finding her mother. It's probably the kid's best bet at the moment." Detective Renalde said. He had a daughter her age – he'd kill someone for doing that to his little girl, so how someone could do that to a little girl who should be loved – it was unquestionable to him, but people did it every day. He went into this field to help children, his department looked into cases of children like her all the time. Most were placed elsewhere – in good homes. They kept tabs. The girl hadn't looked right when he'd seen her – well, the weight and the frown on her face could be attested to that. The girl was pretty, and apparently smart – so why did she suffer. It all seemed to go back to her father. The way he treated her seemed like he didn't want her – but why did he sue for custody. The only reason he could think of was that he didn't want the mother to have her. A crying shame when parents got spiteful and used their children.

"It's a shame, isn't it, Detective Renalde?" Dr. Leuden said with a sad smile.

"The girl's case?" Detective Renalde asked. "Yeah, yeah it is."

"Sadly, she's one of many. Not enough attention is put on these kids. Not enough attention on kids in the foster care system, and those who have been placed from custody of one parent to another." Dr. Leuden said as she walked away.

"Are you alright, Kana?" Mrs. Jewbroski asked.

_Am fine._ Kana wrote. _What will happen?_ Kana continued looking curiously at her teacher.

"I don't know. They're searching for your mother." Mrs. Jewbroski said.

_But my father said that she didn't want me. And that he only took me in out of the kindness of his heart._ Kana wrote with a frown.

"He lied, Kana. Your mother wanted you. She just couldn't keep you, your father prevented her from keeping you."

Got bored and wrote this too. Oops? Eh. Read, review, no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Kana Chapter 2

"Kana?" Dr. Leuden called walking into the room. Kana looked up at the woman curiously but didn't move an inch. "You aren't supposed to be out of bed." Dr. Leuden smiled.

_I'm watching people._ Kana wrote. Indeed she was. They walked around like they had a purpose and laughed and cried so easily. It didn't make much sense to her. She was basing everything she knew off of what others did and said, off of her books and movies. She couldn't really make sense of people.

"When you watch them, Kana, what goes through your head?" Dr. Leuden asked pulling a chair to the window.

_It doesn't make sense. How can they be so open, so happy when bad things happen?_ Kana wrote looking curiously at the doctor. She'd been here a month – the doctor never got mad, never said anything cruel, answered her questions and made sure she ate three times a day.

"Kana, these people, they aren't like you. Not exactly. Your father hurt you, these people haven't been hurt. They are primarily here because a loved one got hurt. They're happy because that loved one is okay. Those are tears of joy, Kana." Dr. Leuden said with a smile.

_I guess so._ Kana wrote, she didn't talk yet. There was no threat of abuse to make her talk and she didn't want to. So she didn't. Nobody made her. One of the nurses, she was nice. She got a small dry erase board and put it on a string – Kana carried it around her neck with different colored markers in her robe pocket. The robe was a present from the doctor to keep her warm. It was flannel and plaid and green. She loved green, and plaid, and flannel. Warm and happy and bright.

"Kana, I need you to pay attention to me. I have to tell you about your family. We found them, Kana. They'll be here in a week." Dr. Leuden said with a sad smile. She didn't know how the girl would react. Kana was behind others her age in emotional development, but ahead of others in her intelligence.

_What about them?_ Kana wrote turning her inquisitive hazel eyes towards Dr. Leuden.

"Kana, your mother did want you. She's been remarried and you will have a whole new family. She carried a picture of you in a locket for so long – she still does. She fought for you, Kana." Dr. Leuden said, pausing to see what Kana's reaction would be.

_If she fought for me, then why was I stuck with him? Why? _Kana wrote and stared at Dr. Leuden.

"The courts were in your father's favor, it was in that town, Kana. So I guess you know how it went. He took a restraining order out to prevent her from seeing you. She couldn't bear to watch them treat you like that, so she left. But she didn't forget you, Kana." Dr. Leuden smiled.

_ What will happen? _Kana wrote quickly.

"Your mother has been granted temporary custody, alongside your step-father, Hiashi Hyuuga. You'll be sent to live with them for a month or two, maybe three. There will be weekly visits from someone to insure that you are not being mistreated in any way. They will be through, Kana. It won't be like with your father." Dr. Leuden explained it carefully, attempting to reassure the little girl. Far too serious. She'd seen too much.

_Who will I live with? Who all will live in the house?_ Kana wrote. She had to erase her board again. And change the color…..hmmmm…..instead of blue…..orange! Bright and cheerful and the color of pumpkins and the sunset and sunrise and oranges. Okay, so Kana had random thoughts – she was still smart and serious. Externally. She'd never vocalize most of her thoughts aloud.

"Kana, you will have several siblings. Two step-sisters, your mother did adopt them though. Then your two half siblings. Children of your mother, but not your father. There will be Cecilia who is 12, Alec who is 8, Hinata who is 11, and Hanabi who is 7. Then there is your step-father, Hiashi and your mother – she goes by the name of Gioshi Hyuuga now. There may be house-hold help. It's a large house and they are well off, but I believe they are looking forward to another child in the house. You siblings spend a lot of doing extracurricular activities, but primarily you'll be adjusting to life there, so you won't have as much to do. You won't be locked up, but the family is serious about insuring that you are happy, healthy and safe." Dr. Leuden finished.

_Why won't I have much to do at first? Is it just time for me to adjust? How will I know them if they're gone often?_ Kana wrote. Orange…

"They will be around plenty. After the extracurricular activities, the family is quite close from what I understand. They do activities daily and still keep up with one another. You won't need to worry about that." Dr. Leuden paused. "Kana, you are having time to adjust. Your body still isn't in the best shape. Years of damage cannot be fixed in a month, I know you know this, but you feel better and being cooped up isn't right. You've had enough of that. But we need to get you completely better before turning you lose. You'll still be recovering when you go to the estate, but there's personal care for you, Kana. Now, get some rest. The week will fly by before you know it." Dr. Leuden said picking Kana up and placing her back in bed. She should be bigger, but Dr. Leuden knew six year olds who were larger than Kana.

"I wonder what she's like, Hiashi." Gioshi mused while they were waiting for a car to take them to the hotel.

"I'm not sure, Gioshi. I'm sure she's a good girl. They said she was incredibly intelligent but stunted with people. We'll find out soon enough. Visiting hours start at 9am. But for Kana, they say visiting hours don't start until 10am." Hiashi shrugged. One more daughter wasn't a big deal to him, he loved all his children, blood and not blood. Kana was special. He'd never met her, neither had Hinata or Hanabi – and Cecilia and Alec couldn't remember her. But there was a picture, an enlarged picture of a two year old hanging over a fireplace in the estate. It was kept clean, it wasn't blocked from view and it served as a constant reminder that their family was still not complete. Kana had been adorable as a two year old, from the early pictures of his wife that he'd seen – he could see that aside from the hair color difference, she looked like her mother. She would likely resemble her mother more as she'd grown. Nonetheless, they'd left the children at home, with his twin brother Hiazhi and his son, Neji. They'd bring Kana home together, but bringing the children here wasn't an option. Kana would have their attention to ask her questions and just get to know them for the trip back. They would be taking a plane back to their country, Japan. But then driving to their region of Fire Country, then driving more into their city of Konoha.

"Come, the car is here, Hiashi." Gioshi gently nudged her husband and helped him put the bags in the trunk. She may have married higher, but her children and she – they came from good roots. They worked for themselves. It was a rule in the house. All the children still had chores.

Kana was nervous. Felt like butterflies were in her stomach…butterflies. Pretty bright cheerful. They flitted around and fed off of dead animals. But so pretty. Her mother and step-father would be here in minutes. The doctor was brushing her hair for her – she was still in pajamas. Mainly because she had nothing else to wear and pajamas were comfortable to her still slightly fragile body.

"Kana, everything will be fine. Your mother is just as nervous as you are." Dr. Leuden said. "I'll be right in the corner in the room the entire time."

_Can I go get a Popsicle from the nurse? _Kana wrote.

"Of course, your mother will be here in a few minutes. So you have time. Why don't you go ahead?" Dr. Leuden smiled. They never denied Kana when she was willing to eat. The popsicles were good for her, nutrients and prevented her from getting dehydrated. She watched Kana slip out of the room, wearing her little green plaid slippers and matching robe along with the pale green nightgown with the little frills sticking out from under the robe.

Kana skipped up to the nurses' station and peered over the counter at the nice nurse, Kathy.

"Hello, Kana. Here for a popsicle?" Kathy asked with a smile. Kana's response was a mischievous smile and a rapid nod. "What color would you like?" Kana grinned wider and poked at her robe. "Green it is." The nurse responded passing over the green Popsicle. Kana was too sweet.

"Hello, we're looking for the room of Kana Marianna Lzietical." A woman with red red hair said with a nervous smile.

"May I ask who you are?" Kathy asked carefully keeping her eyes off of Kana.

"I'm her mother, Gioshi Hyuuga and this is my husband, Hiashi." Gioshi said with a smile only then noticing the little girl with a green Popsicle sticking out of her mouth. She couldn't see her face, but she could see the hair, the multiple colors, and a trait that was favored in her family but so very very rare.

"Are you Kana?" Hiashi asked squatting in front of the child. So small. He watched as the child held out her Popsicle to him, he automatically took it and she took a dry erase board and began to write.

_I'm Kana. You're the Hyuugas – Dr. Leuden said you were coming, but I wanted a Popsicle. Green is the color of the day. _Kana wrote quickly turning her board to face him and taking her Popsicle back.

"Yes, I'm Hiashi, and this is your mother, Gioshi. Why is green the color of the day?" Hiashi asked with a smile. This was horrid, she was almost as small as Hanabi.

_Green is the color of the day because it's one of my favorite colors and its cheerful and the color of spring, and leaves and grass in the fall. _ Kana wrote with a grin taking a bite out of her Popsicle.

"Hello, Kana." Gioshi said finally snapping out of her shock. Kana looked just like her. Aside from the hair. But she was so pretty and that man had hurt her baby. But Kana just looked up at her, her eyes not accusing but curious. Just like they'd been eight years ago. Eight long years ago. Kana just waved and continued with her Popsicle. Unperturbed. She'd told Dr. Leuden that she'd give the people a chance. So she would.

Read and review. No flames.


End file.
